


Abracadabra

by FrostedMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Love Potion/Spell, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedMidnight/pseuds/FrostedMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows what she's doing, but when he feels the heat, he just can't bring himself to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abracadabra

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

It was that feeling again. The uncontrollable heat building inside him. He panted desperately, rising from the bed.

_  
You got me spinnin'_

The room was spinning. Everything tilted as he reached dizzily and he reached for the corner of the nightstand to catch himself as he lurched sideways.

_  
'Round and 'round_

He glanced back at the bed. She was sleeping, hair framing her face like flames on snow.

_  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_

There is something wrong with this. He knows that. But he's just so dizzy. He can't think.

_  
Where it stops nobody knows_

She was stirring. He could here her behind him.

  
  
_Every time you call my name_

“Harry,” She whispered. He froze with a sharp intake of breath.

_  
I heat up like a burnin' flame_

The heat filled him instantly, going to his head.

_  
Burnin' flame full of desire_

He turned and saw the heat reflected in her eyes.

_  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

He claimed her lips in a furious kiss, thinking “this isn't right,” before the heat was too much for him, and then he wasn't thinking at all.

 

* * *

  
  
_Abra-abra-cadabra_

He saw her watching him, her lips mouthing indecipherable words.

_  
I want to reach out and grab ya_

He felt the heat again, looking at her. He stalked closer, heedless of his friends.

  _  
Abra-abra-cadabra_

“Harry,” she whispered as he approached.

  
_Abracadabra_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. His eyes darkened and he tugged her from the room.

* * *

_  
You make me hot, you make me sigh_

It was always heat between them, long nights and wandering hands delivering drugging caresses.

_  
You make me laugh, you make me cry_

She loved to tie him up and torture him with feather light touches—tickling at first, but all too soon leaving him sobbing and squirming for release.

_  
Keep me burnin' for your love_

She loved that look in his eyes—the heat—and she would make sure that it stayed there.

_  
With the touch of a velvet glove_

Her idle caresses made him shiver and lean towards her, too far gone to smell the faint sweetness from the potion coating the gloves on her hands. 

  
_Abra-abra-cadabra_

“Harry,” she whispers, running her hands along his arm.

_  
I want to reach out and grab ya_

He strains against the bonds—he wants to touch, even though something inside screams at him to run.

_  
Abra-abra-cadabra_

He gasps as she murmurs in his ear.

_  
Abracadabra_

 

* * *

  
  
_I feel the magic in your caress_

There is something wrong with this, he knows that. He can feel it when her gloves run across his skin, igniting a desire that wasn't there before.

_  
I feel magic when I touch your dress_

He could feel it in her dress as he slipped it from her shoulders. She was enchanting him.

 

_Silk and satin, leather and lace_

He knows...but she's so beautiful against the sheets.

_  
Black panties with an angel's face_

She beckons to him. “I shouldn't do this,” he thinks. She looks so innocent. Devils often do.

  
_I see magic in your eyes_

He can see her come to the realization that the spell is wearing off. “If I can only distract her..” he thinks, desperately reaching for her.

_  
I hear the magic in your sighs_

She loves when he takes the lead. He rarely ever does. In fact...her eyes narrow even as her mouth opens in pleasure.

_  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away_

“Now,” he thinks. He's so close.

_  
I hear those words that you always say_

Her lips turn upwards in a smirk. His eyes widen in fear and resignation.

  
_Abra-abra-cadabra_

“Harry,” she whispers.

_  
I want to reach out and grab ya_

With a sob he gives into the heat and reaches for her naked form.

_  
Abra-abra-cadabra_

She lays atop him, whispering in his ear. He writhes underneath her, consumed with heat.

_  
Abracadabra_

 

 

* * *

  
  
_Every time you call my name_

It became their life. They got married, had children. She whispered to him in the night.

_  
I heat up like a burnin' flame_

He knew the truth. It didn't stop the heat.

_  
Burnin' flame full of desire_

She liked it when he was hot for her and there was nothing he could do about it.

_  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

She liked to whisper in his ear and give him a loving kiss, then wander away with a laugh, only to have him chase her.

  
_I heat up, I can't cool down_

He's always hot these days. She knows he's growing used to it. It worries her.

_  
My situation goes 'round and 'round_

Every time he wants to leave he looks at his children. He's trapped by more than just the heat.

_  
I heat up, I can't cool down_

His life is good, he thinks as he caresses his wife. He doesn't even notice the heat anymore.

_  
My situation goes 'round and 'round_

He wants to leave. She whispers in his ear. He burns. Their children grow older.

_  
I heat up, I can't cool down_

He can't feel anything but heat anymore. She forces the potion on him lovingly and he forces her down onto the bed.

  
_My situation goes 'round and 'round_

His grandchildren sit as his feet. They want stories of true love. All he can feel is heat.


End file.
